League of legends lemon: Akali x Nidalee
by LoveDemLemons
Summary: In a close match of league of legends, things get heated real fast between two of the most fearsome woman in the jungle. Rated M for Lemon.
(A/N)

Hey guys. I know it's been a while. (Sorry). I just haven't really been motivated to write as of late. My confidence in writing is dwindling, as I have a hard time learning the English language! But your guys reviews and support fuel me. So for you guys I'm going to strive to get a story out every month! If you have any pairings you wish me to do, then just PM me. :$ Without further ado... Let us begin.

"The opponent you fight is none other than your own image" - Emiya Archer

XXX

"Patience, young one. The mightiest of warriors wait for the perfect moment. Deep breaths. Be one with your target."

From within the comfort of the darkness, The Fist of Shadow stalked her prey, her mothers teachings echoing throughout her clouded mind.

Currently The Bestial Huntress was in her own part of the jungle farming the wolves.

"Primitive creatures they are. I almost feel bad for taking their innocent lives. Oh well."

With a smirk Nidalee pounced on the remaining small wolf. The wolf fell over, his neck crying red, life essence spilling into Nidalee.

"Yes.. This is why I fight amongst these champions. This feeling.. Is like no other." Nidalee said with a chill running down her spine as the small wolfs life spilled into hers, embracing the small amount of power it gave her.

Shifting into her cougar form she pounced across the jungle, unknown to her that she was being stalked by a member of the enemy team.

" I must have her for my own.. " Akali thought.

Her mind was frantic. She had seen too much of the seductress, stalking her every move, carefully watching as her hips swayed with a rear end to die for.

Akali was not one to be thinking this way. But lately, she started having all these weird emotions.

She started viewing other woman as potential mates.. Almost like she was an animal herself.

She couldn't control it.. It was almost like.. She had been drugged.

"Wait.."

Akali narrowed her eyes as realization suddenly hit her in the face like a brick.

She had been struck by Varus's arrow about two weeks ago. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem but his summoner had chosen a most precarious skin for him. The skin he was utilizing was called "Heartseeker Varus".

Putting two and two together, she knew what was wrong.

"That damn Varus used an aphrodisiac arrow!"

Scowling she made a mental promise to get him back ten fold.

Suddenly, Akali was brought back to reality when she heard a nearby bush rustle.

Finally venturing out from the safety of the jungle, she silently stalked to the bush.

"I've got you now my sweet sweet cougar.."

Almost drooling with anticipation she swiftly made her move.

Fast as lighting she flashed over the wall and into the bush.

"Huh?" Nidalee said as her hands grasped nothing.

"Where did she go?"

Nidalee gave a silent smirk as she pounced into the bush from her position, landing on Akalis back and knocking her to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Came Akalis surprised voice.

"Well well well. It seems the hunter, has become the hunted." Nidalee said with a sing song voice.

"Ugh! Get off of me you damn cat!" Akali exclaimed, struggling to fight the thick woman off her back.

"I think not.. You seem to have had intentions of taking me by surprise. Well my dear, if you ever thought for one second that I didn't know of your presence then your sorely mistaken."

With an air of triumph around her Nidalee continued too taunt Akali all the while sitting on her back.

But out of nowhere, Akali managed to get an arm free, and elbow the cougar in her side, giving her enough leverage to flip the cougar on her back.

"Now I am the one on top bitch!" Akali said with a gleam in her eyes.

Nidalee was confused. Normally Akali was a clam opponent. She was always graceful, and honorable to her opponents. What happened to the Fist of the Shadow? Why was she acting so strange? Why were her eyes slightly clouded and big as saucers? And why the hell was she smelling... Lust?

That was very odd to Nidalee. She didn't take Akali as the type to enjoy those kinds of emotions. Their line of family disapproved of such emotions because it didn't "bring balance to the world" as they claimed was the utmost importance.

With these thoughts in mind, Nidalee shifted into her human form to question Akali about her sudden emotions. But as soon as she had shifted into her human form, Akali was roaming Nidalee's body with her eyes.

Pausing for an uncomfortable amount of time at The Huntress's double D sized breasts she suddenly grabbed at the cloth that contained them, and ripped it off in one swift pull.

"Wha.. What are you doing?! Stop this instant! I don't want this!"

But Akali did not take heed of Nidalee's wants. An overwhelming desire to touch Nidalee's body had overcome her. She couldn't control herself anymore. For weeks now, she had been fighting the urge to just tear into her whenever she saw her, even if she was just strolling by her in the hallways of The Summoners Institute.

"There's no way I'm stopping!" Akali said with lust clouding her every thought. "I've wanted you for so long now! I will have you!"

Akali began to fondle Nidalee's soft and sensitive tits, every once in a while flicking her nipples softly.

"Akali.. Please. Stop this now!" Nidalee said with unwanted heat rising to her cheeks and nether regions.

With a smirk Akali pulled her mask down slightly exposing her plump lips, and attacked her breasts with her mouth drawing a moan from Nidalee.

"You like this don't you cat? You're secretly enjoying this aren't you? You little whore!" Akali muffled through a mouthful of nipple.

Nidalee was speechless as Akali worked her magic. She never felt like this before. All of her previous mates were never able to get her this excited. But this was taboo. Akali wasn't from her clan, and was not male. Their nature went against everything Akali was doing to her. But her body was not rejecting the show of affection. In fact, it was embracing it. Her muscles were tense, hips grinding against Akalis thighs begging her to pay attention to her ever growing wetness.

"No... This is bad! We can't do this! Stop this instant!" Came Nidalee's barley contained voice.

She was struggling with all her might not to give in to Akalis wants, and to just fuck her right there.

It was like Akali hadn't heard her.

Akali started moving her mouth ever so slowly down to her lower half planting kisses all the way.

When she got right below The Huntress's belly button, Nidalee's hips started bucking back and forth.

Reaching the loin cloth, Akali quickly tore it off to expose her glistening folds.

Smirking, she looked up to Nidalee who was struggling to contain herself.

"Wow.. You're really wet down here cat. Are you suuuure you're not enjoying this?" She said, want lacing her voice.

"N-.. No... My body is just reacting on its own!" She lied.

"Well. I'll quickly change your mind then!"

With newfound determination she quickly attacked the uppermost parts of Nidalee's folds.

Quickly parting her lips, she made short work of Nidalee's swollen clit.

Hearing Nidalee moan her approval, she started to tongue her hole, going in and out as fast as she she could.

"No stop! If you do that i-"

She was cut short as Akali quickly inserted two fingers into her dripping pussy.

"Oh shitttt! No! Stop!"

The more Nidalee protested, the more juices Akalis body produced.

Getting on her knees Akali moved her own clothing covering her vagina too the side, and started rubbing her pussy in a vigorous circular motion.

Nidalee's mind was racing. She couldn't control herself even more. She was giving in and enjoying herself too the max. She wanted Akali to make her cum harder than she ever had before. And also.. She wanted to be used. She wanted Akali to defile her body. She wanted her to fuck her into the next world.

Finally letting go, Nidalee was literally screaming her please as Akali inserted another finger into her tight ass.

"Yes! Fuck my pussy and ass! Ohh Make me cum!"

Nidalee was grinding her hips into Akalis fingers, her need consuming every fiber in her being.

She wanted release, and by God she was going to get it.

Akali felt Nidalee's pussy clenching and knew what was about to happen.

Akali started thrusting faster and faster, spurred on by Nidalee's cries.

Akali inserted yet another finger into Nidalee's ass, and that was the last straw.

"I'm CUMMMINGGG unggh! Nidalee screamed at the top of her lungs as juices spurted out of her vagina into Akalis waiting mouth.

As she came off her high, she looked down at Akali with a blush on her face. Akali had just finished gulping her fluids down, and was still fingering her own pussy.

Akali looked up at Nidalee and was ecstatic.

"Now it's my turn cat! You're going to tongue fuck my pussy and ass right now!" She said with an evil smile.

Akali stood up, one foot still on Nidalee's stomach pinning her down, and ripped off the rest of her clothes.

With her luscious C cups bouncing around, and her swollen clit, she promptly sat on Nidalee's face, not caring if Nidalee could breath.

She wanted to cum to. She had waited so long for this, and she was finally getting what she wanted.

She started grinding her pussy and ass into Nidalee's nose and tongue, juices dripping down her chin.

"Aww yes! Stick it all the way up there you fucking cat! Tongue me down!"

Akali was screaming her pleasure for all too hear.

After 10 minutes of continuous face grinding, Akali finally came with enough force to make her legs shake and wobble.

Nidalee did the same as Akali had, and opened her mouth to let Akalis juices to spill into her throat.

"Yeeeessssss! Awe fuck!"

All the while Nidalee was fucking her ass with her tail, and was four fingers deep into her own pussy.

She came with Akali, and little by little they came off of their high, and slowly fell asleep next to each other, even though there was still a battle going on around them.

XXX

(A/N)

Whew! Damn I'm awesome! I cranked that story out. You guys should feel grateful ;) nah I'm just kidding. Well if you guys have made it this far, then please take your time to favorite and review the story please! I cannot tell you how much motivation your guys reviews actually give me!

And if you have any pairings you would like me to do, please tell me in a review!

Thank you guys so much for reading :)

See ya!

-Lemon


End file.
